1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to kick scooters and more particularly to a folding kick scooter having improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional folding kick scooter includes a handlebar and a head tube and they fold when a quick release latch is opened.
However, the folding operation is inconvenient because a rider has to bend the waist. Further, riding safety is low due to weak structural strength.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.